thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Philips
' This article contains information from the GTA Wiki.' Trevor Philips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series who appears as a Protagonist in Grand Theft Auto V, along with Franklin Clinton and Michael De Santa, and as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background What is known of Trevor's background comes from Trevor's own words. Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the military to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior of completing his training, he was discharged due to his mental instability. After being discharged, Trevor committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "know enough to check references". While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident Michael and Trevor became close friends. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks, however the clerk turned out to be someone who knew Trevor, resulting in a positive ID, which landed him a sentence of six months in prison, of which he served four. Over time, Trevor and Michael's friendship continued to grow, although Michael's developing relationship with a stripper, Amanda, created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. In spite of this, Trevor developed surprisingly friendly relationships with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor. Trevor and Michael's partnership remained fruitful, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside an accomplice of theirs, Brad Snider, in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until the trio entered the rural town of Ludendorff. Unfortunately, Michael did not cross the tracks in time, and their escape car was hit by a train and was wrecked. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking towards their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, killing Brad and injuring Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a wounded Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed the other one to be dead. Trevor managed to evade the police for several years and make a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he founded a small criminal business with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski - a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert - a juggalo, and Chef - a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, which specializes in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was strained, as Trevor would occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. Events of GTA Online The player would meet Trevor and Ron after reaching rank 13-14. A few months prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Ron contacts the player character who has been ruining Trevor's businesses and other drug dealers. Trevor orders the character to steal a van from The Lost MC, along with stealing drugs from rival businesses, mainly The Lost MC. Some of Trevor's missions are given to the player through Ron. Events of GTA V While once again having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos after a witness quotes a movie line that was a favourite of Michael's during their time as partners. While Trevor is shocked after hearing about Michael's sudden re-appearance, he leaves his trailer where he's shouted at by Johnny for having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's head and begins stomping the broken pieces of glass into Johnny's face, instantly rendering him lifeless. Immediately after, Trevor, alongside Ron and Wade, attack a Lost MC Camp just outside Sandy Shores. Trevor puts them out of commission, wiping out most of the crew there (between them, even veterans like Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons), and orders Wade to figure out where Michael lives. He and Ron do more work, taking over The Lost MC's airbase and its cargo. He would later return after a new chapter of The Lost recommissioned there to continue business, blowing up the camp entirely and removing The Lost's presence once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including a wealthy Chinese dealer known as Wei Cheng, who sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but attacks from rival gangs drove the Chinese away to do business with the O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged, Trevor decimates the O'Neil's household and kills many of their relatives singlehandedly. Soon, Trevor receives news from Wade that while there are two Michael Townleys in Los Santos of different ages, there is a "Michael De Santa" of the same age as Michael would've been who is married with a woman named Amanda and has two children. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established Lost camp on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the trip to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend's apartment. Trevor then tracks down Michael at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. Jimmy then reveals Tracey is auditioning for Fame or Shame. ''Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. The two break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Trevor. When the host of the show, Lazlow Jones, began to act sexually towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael become angry and give chase to Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Jones to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the celebrity by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor records it on his phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is back in Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the city's docks, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. While there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing a secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with Michael's help. Before it could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by the FIB for assistance in extracting a prisoner held by the IAA. Trevor assists by flying the extraction chopper, which he promptly keeps for himself afterward. Trevor also visits Franklin's hood, where he helps the young gangster discover an ambush by a rival gang and assists in driving them off. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate the person he helped rescue from earlier, Mr. K. Trevor tortures information out of Mr. K, while Steve Haines watches and asks the questions and relays the answers to Michael and Dave Norton. After the job is done, Trevor helps Mr. K escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact Mr. K lives in Los Santos and has family living there as well. Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the combined effort of Michael and Franklin. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a super-weapon that could destroy the entire city and the military will stop at nothing to recover it. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to its danger. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob boss, Martin Madrazo. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Madrazo's wife, Patricia, and after payment negotiations fall through with Madrazo, Trevor kidnaps her, forcing Michael and himself to go into hiding. Whilst in hiding, he assists Michael and Franklin in robbing a bank in Paleto in order to secure finds for another job and continues running his business. Eventually, Trevor repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole and returns Patricia. Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned from a business trip. When they object to his return quite violently, Trevor ends up murdering the couple and moves into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over". At this point, he realises what really happened in North Yankton nine years prior and travels back to North Yankton to confirm his suspicion that Brad had been buried in place of Michael, with Michael in pursuit. After a stand off at Michael's (Brad's) grave, Trevor scarpers away as they are attacked by Cheng's henchmen. Although he now considers Michael to be his enemy, he aids him nonetheless after Michael is ambushed by the FIB, IAA, and Merryweather at the Kortz Center. His reasoning for his actions was to pull off the Union Depository heist that Michael had been planning. Ending After the heist, Trevor's fate depends on Franklin's choice to kill him, Michael or everyone that had double-crossed them. Option A= Franklin and Trevor meet at the Paleto Oilfields before escalating into a full-speed chase around the fields. Eventually, Michael crashes into Trevor causing him to crash into a gas tanker, covering him in gasoline. Either Franklin or Michael shoots the gas which incinerates Trevor before the tanker explodes. |-| Option B= Franklin calls Trevor to help him kill Michael, but he refuses, saying he's done with traitors, and tells him they deserve each other. He is not seen or heard again after this and cuts off all ties with Franklin. |-| Option C= Trevor helps Franklin and Michael fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Steve Haines at the Del Perro pier before kidnapping Devin Weston from his mansion and take him to the foothills of Mount Chilliad. The three protagonists push Devin's car, with Devin in the trunk, off the cliff into the sea and agree with Michael and Franklin to remain friends. Murders Committed by Trevor Phillips * Johnny Klebitz - Murdered for showing aggression to Trevor. * Terry Thorpe - Murdered for being a member of Lost MC. * Clay Simons - Murdered for being a member of Lost MC. * Ortega - Either murdered to strike a blow to the Aztecas, or killed when attacking Trevor's meth lab. * Ernie O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Earl O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Dale O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Doyle O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Daryl O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Dan O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. * Javier Madrazo - Murdered on orders from Martin Madrazo. * Floyd Hebert - Murdered for brandishing a knife at Trevor. * Debra - Murdered for aiming a pistol at Trevor. * Leon - Murdered in order to take over the Vanilla Unicorn. * Steve Haines - Murdered for attempting to have Trevor killed. (Deathwish Ending) * Devin Weston - Murdered for attempting to have Michael De Santa and his family killed. (Deathwish Ending) Strangers and Freaks Murders * Joe - Murdered on orders from Manuel, for arresting anyone who looks like an immigrant. * Josef - Murdered on orders from Manuel, for arresting anyone who looks like an immigrant. Optional Murders * Josh Bernstein - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Breach of Contract. * Mark Fostenburg - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark. * Al Di Napoli - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act. * MC Clip - Can be killed by either Franklin or Trevor during Hood Safari. * Ralph Ostrowski - Can be killed or captured during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 1: Ralph Ostrowski. * Larry Tupper - Can be killed or captured during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 2: Larry Tupper. * Glenn Scoville - Can be killed or captured during the Bail Bond Mission Bail Jumper 3: Glenn Scoville. * Curtis Weaver - Can be killed or captured during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 4: Curtis Weaver. Character Personality Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. However, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he seems and is still too horrible to be a hero of any kind. He is also quite insecure about being born in Canada, and takes offense to people mocking his accent. Almost all of the Rampages are caused by Trevor flying into rage over being mocked over his Canadian accent. During a mission, Ron asks Trevor about his business dealings in Canada, resulting in Trevor getting defensive and demands for Ron to clarify. Ron hastily corrects himself by asking about Trevor's business dealings in North Yankton "along the Canadian border", defusing a possible violent outburst from Trevor, thus showing his insecurity for being Canadian. Trevor's mere presence always puts others on edge due to his extremely short temper and unpredictable, impulsive behaviour. Ron, who is one of Trevor's friends and an unlikely one at that, is constantly terrified of him and frequently tries to appease Trevor whenever he can, especially if the he is close to getting angry. Michael is also wary of him when they reunite, stepping in front of his son to protect him. Despite Ron's fear and Trevor's psychopathic behaviour, they do seem to show a level of trust to each other as Trevor usually tasks Ron to do a few missions for him such as blowing up the Lost MC fuel tank and helping him drop off cargo via a plane, as well as running Trevor Philips Enterprises in his absence. Wade, another friend, is equally scared of Trevor. Though Trevor torments and punches Wade often, this bullying extends to his cousin, Floyd, as well. In the Merryweather Heist, he gets angry quickly when his score is compromised. In the offshore ending, he gets so angry that he rams his face onto a wooden board and repeatedly smashes his face on it. Out the three protagonists, Trevor can be said to be a true sociopath if not a borderline psychopath, as he easily kills with no remorse, has the typical parental issues (abandoned by his father and sensitive about his mother), is a pyromaniac and frequently abducts people and takes them to the Altruist Cult which he calls his "friends in the mountains". The cult in question is implied to be made up of cannibalistic killers which Trevor is aware of. When Trevor kills Johnny, he demands that Johnny get up to face him, apparently unaware that he killed him. It is extremely unlikely that he cared though due to his plans to get rid of The Lost and how enraged he was with Johnny. Nevertheless Trevor quickly moves on and makes a joke out of the blood and brain tissue on his shoe. In conflict with this behaviour however, is his protectiveness of Michael's family and his apparent grief when he thought Michael was dead, which shows a level of emotion not common in most sociopaths as they usually have little to no positive emotions for other people. In addition to this he refused to leave Michael in the prologue, while he was on the ground after being shot. Trevor seems to only care about the people very close to him and he can be truly loyal to them, which specifically includes his mother, Ashley, Patricia Madrazo, Maude, Michael, and later on even Franklin. Brad's death affected him harshly, leaving him to blame Michael for what happened nine years ago back in North Yankton. In contrast with his heavily sociopathic behaviour, he has shown many times how needy he is for love and care. He tells Michael repeatedly how much he mourned him, to the point that he got a tattoo with his name on it. As he was being confronted by Floyd and Debra, he told them how much he wanted to be with them. His relationship with Patricia was also a display of true love and, in his words, he enjoyed a lot the time spent with her. Despite his weak relationship with Amanda and having a strained friendship with Michael, Trevor surprisingly cares for Jimmy and Tracey, viewing them as surrogate niece and nephew. Evidence of his caring is chasing Lazlow Jones when he does a sexual pose against Tracey as she performs a stripper-like dance and forcing him to take off his pants and dance in his underwear. Also, he will not allow Jimmy to drink alcohol when hanging out with him. Trevor also seems to sometimes dwell on respect. When Wade calls Ashley a bitch, Trevor tells him it's not funny and asks him if he has a mother (probably due to his sensitivity about his own mother). He also often tells some of his friends to show some respect to himself, and also sometimes even others. When Wade is covered in what seems like waste, Wade's cousin suggests to call the heist off, but Trevor responds by telling him to respect Wade for what he went through and so he should carry on with the heist. Trevor uses threats of sexual violence in order to show his dominance over other men, as well as enjoying making them uncomfortable. Many of his sarcastic remarks have been misinterpreted as sincere statements by players. He seems to take it a step further with Floyd, as there are many things that suggest a sexual relationship. Notably, if the player switches to Trevor during his stay at Floyd’s condo, sometimes Trevor can be seen looking over Floyd as he lays in the fetal position wearing women's clothing, uttering an apology to Debra while sobbing. However this could just be Trevor showing his dominance by humiliating Floyd. Also, if the player chooses to catch Ralph Ostrowski, Trevor implies that he sexually abused men while in prison. It should be noted that this behaviour is only present when in the presence of weak people such as Ron, Wade, Floyd, and a meth addicted Johnny Klebtiz. Relationships With Other Characters 'Michael De Santa' - Trevor and Michael grew a likeness for one another after they began to rob several banks back in the day. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which led to a rift in their friendship. At one point in the game, the two had a standoff in North Yankton after Trevor found out the truth. Wei Cheng's henchmen arrived, so Trevor escaped and left Michael to fight them off, but only for him to be captured by more goons. Trevor mostly puts Michael on the spot, calling him a "snake" or "worthless wretch" because he claims Michael stabbed him in the back. Even though they're not on the right page at times, they're able to get along at other times during the story and when they're hanging out. 'Ron Jakowski' - Ron is Trevor's best friend, and since Trevor can't have many friends for many reasons, (including the area in which both men live in), he is the closest friend besides Michael. Despite this, Ron is always paranoid and terrified to spend time with Trevor. 'Amanda De Santa' - Amanda doesn't seem to like Trevor. At one point, she tells Michael about her hate for him and tells him not to bring him anywhere near her or the children. At one point in-game, Trevor is seen complementing her breasts, saying "nice new tits by the way!" 'Franklin Clinton' - Trevor is introduced to Franklin by Michael. They seem to be very good partners after awhile. Franklin seems to be one of the very few people who doesn't feel intimidated by Trevor's rage fits, in fact, he usually manages to cool him down in a collected manner. In the optional ending that involves killing Trevor, he protests that he's been nothing but straight and true with him. In the ending where Franklin kills Michael, he would cut off ties with him and claim that he's dead to him. When hanging out with Franklin, Trevor states that he's proud of him. 'Floyd Hebert' - Floyd appears to be terrified of Trevor. He's forced by Trevor to help him in his crimes, under menace of having his home and furniture trashed. In the mission Hang Ten, he finally decides to stand up to Trevor, along with his girlfriend Debra, demanding him to leave their condo. After a great discussion, Debra draws a gun against Trevor and Floyd draws a knife to defend himself, making Trevor kill both of them off-screen. 'Mrs. Philips' - Trevor's mother, only seen during the Strangers and Freaks mission Mrs. Philips. Before the events of the game she was a stripper/prostitute, as seen in hers and Trevor's comments (he states this sometimes when having a private dance). She was also a inmate and became disappointed of Trevor because he never wrote or visited her. She asks if Trevor found a woman yet and does not let him answer the question. She asks if he's gay, because she has no problem with it. After the mission, she disappears, implying that their meeting was a hallucination on Trevor's part, and Trevor is seen crying on the floor. 'Patricia Madrazo ' - Upon seeing her when visiting her husband's house, Trevor displayed interest in her. When payments from Madrazo became difficult, Trevor kidnapped Patricia and held her hostage at his trailer in Sandy Shores. As time goes on, Patricia is no longer tied up and is seen cooking meals for Trevor, which leads Michael to suggest both have contracted Stockholm syndrome. Trevor soon becomes protective of Patricia, and admits that he loves her and vice versa. When he is forced to return her to Martin, he does so tearfully and promises to rip off Martin's other ear if Trevor finds out he has been mistreating Patricia yet again. For the rest of the game, Patricia will secretly call Trevor on occasion. 'Lamar Davis' - Lamar first met Trevor during the mission Hood Safari, during this time Lamar repeatedly asked Franklin who Trevor was but soon grew to like him, even nicknaming him "Crazy Dude" due to Trevor's behaviour. He will also warmly greet Trevor when seeing him during Lamar Down. Appearance He is frequently seen wearing a plain and dirty white v-neck, ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of black boots to match. He is seen in one screenshot with a different outfit on - a jean jacket with a half buttoned up shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also has several cuts on his face along with several tattoos, including one along his neck that features a dotted line and the words "CUT HERE". Trevor has a visible scar on his abdomen from what looks to be a knife wound. Trevor also has numerous sores or boils over his lower stomach and back, likely from his drug addictions. Also, in some screenshots and during the second ''Grand Theft Auto V trailer, he is seen wearing a calculator watch on his left wrist. Trevor is average when it comes to weight and build. During the Prologue mission, which took place 9 years before the game's events, Trevor sports a different appearance. He isn't bald, has a mullet covering his entire back of the neck, and sports a mustache. These facial features can be purchased at Barbers around Los Santos, although Trevor will still look bald with the mullet, like all his hair options. He seems fond in buying cheap clothing from Binco and the Discount Shop, while he shows total disdain in buying clothes from Ponsonby's. Skills and attributes Because he is a former military aviation pilot, he is skilled in both combat and piloting aircraft like helicopters. In the mission Game Informer saw, Trevor was the one that flew the team to the skyscraper they needed to get their target out of. In the aftermath, as the team was pursued by law enforcement helicopters, he proved to be an able pilot under pressure. Trevor is also the master of greed, ambition, and insanity (along with Michael and Franklin), and is seen in many GTA V screenshots performing many challenging (and some illegal) stunts. Some of those stunts include base jumping, jet-skiing, murdering, property destruction, and getting chased by the cops. Trevor's special ability is a "Rage mode" where he can take much less damage and inflict more damage to enemies, as well as a special melee attack as well. While in the ability he can survive hits from trains, and being bitten by mountain lions Mission appearances ;GTA V For the list of Trevor Philips' mission appearances, see Trevor Philips/Appearances. ;GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead *Lost My Mind (Boss) *Turbine Carbine *Crystal Clear Out (Boss) *Out of Harmony (Boss) *Satellite Communications (Boss) *Method in the Madness (Boss) *Chopper Tail (Boss) *Diamonds are for Trevor (Boss) Reception Trevor has had very positive responses from many fans of GTA V and professional video game critics about his "f*ck off!" personality, and extreme behaviour. Trevor's grand appearance during the GI demo, is considered an unforgettable one and sets up the character nicely, (the camera is zoomed in on Trevor's face but then zooms out to show him sitting on the toilet fighting constipation while yelling the famous quote, "I need a fucking midwife for this thing!"). Dan Houser's Description of Trevor "Trevor appeared to us pretty much out of nowhere as the embodiment of another side of criminality – of freedom, and of doing what you want. If Michael was meant to be the idea of some version of criminal control – or some sort of bourgeois criminal who tries to go straight and gets sucked back in – what about the guy who didn't do that? What about the opposite guy? What about the guy who just says ‘f--- off’ every moment, is relentless, doesn't want to stop taking drugs, doesn't want to stop partying, doesn't want to be told 'no' by anyone, and just completely revels in chaos?" "Trevor was the other side of the GTA coin, I suppose. He's the person who's driven purely by desire, resentment, no thought for tomorrow whatsoever, completely id rather than ego-driven. Constant partying, constant madness. The only thing he doesn't want to do is stop. He wants to keep going and ride it all to the end. Won't take an insult from anybody. Kills without remorse, like a true psychopath, but very sentimental for the right reasons when it suits him. That seemed like another side of the kind of GTA coin or the GTA world, but very rarely as the protagonist. That seemed an interesting guy to have as a protagonist. Very unlike anyone we've had in a game before. If you began to develop him and Michael and their previous relationships... We wanted this feeling where you start off thinking one's good and the other's awful. Then you get spun the other way. Then you get spun back the first way, until you can't decide." Character Trailer Trivia *Trevor is the first protagonist in the entire GTA series to have a drug addiction (not including Johnny, who developed his addiction after The Lost and Damned). *Despite being deranged and often described as a psychopath, Trevor often shows respect for friendship, loyalty, and camaraderie; showing that he has a sense of morals. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder that reads "RIP Michael" which he acquired after he believed Michael to have been shot dead which explains why he was so angry when he found out Michael was still alive. **Additionally, Trevor is shown to be disgusted by racism, misogyny, as well as self-righteous and hypocritical attitudes which he considers "fake." He criticizes the Minute Men and the LSPD for their racist behaviour, reprimands Wade for his remarks toward Ashley, and threatens Martin for mistreating Patricia. After torturing Mr. K, he mocks FIB's usage of torture as a means of interrogation, claiming it is only a method of showing dominance and that the government fails to admit this. *Upon awakening from huffing gas, Trevor will admit that he's actually not a strong man and that he is in fact a "baby". This could explain why Trevor opened up to Patricia Madrazo and showed his sensitive side of his personality. *On other occasions upon awakening from huffing gas, Trevor will sometimes cry out for his mother. *While it is never stated in-game, Trevor shows textbook signs of Intermittent Explosive Disorder; a mental condition which includes episodes of impulsive behavior that could result in serious damage to a anyone and everything around them, aggression grossly disproportionate to what provoked it, and episodic violence that cannot be categorized with any other existing mental and physical medical condition. *In the mission Something Sensible, Trevor calls both Franklin and Michael Judas, one of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus Christ mentioned in the New Testament. Judas was widely known in the Catholic Church for the kiss and betrayal of Jesus. In response, this is seen as an act of betrayal by two of his best friends whom he was close to ended up killing him, just like Judas' betrayal had Jesus killed, by being crucified. *There is a tattoo on Trevor's throat that reads "CUT HERE". *While a Naturalized American Citizen who almost never speaks of it, Trevor is the first Canadian character in the Grand Theft Auto series. He is also shown he is sensitive of the fact as most of his rampages (3 out 5) are started by the mention of his nationality. *Trevor is the first protagonist to kill another protagonist on-screen, in which he kills Johnny Klebitz in his introduction mission. *While Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton have the ability to kindly greet people when the player presses right on the control pad, Trevor on the opposite hand can only taunt people, leading them to either run away or fight him. *Although Trevor does not like the word 'motherfucker' being insulted at him and think it is disrespectful to mothers, he said it once during the mission Lamar Down. While he does say it as well in few other missions, he said it just for sarcasm. *Trevor is extremely sensitive to cars as he cannot survive any drop without wheels down. Oddly enough, his red Bodhi can survive a longer drop. *In Trevor's Grass Roots mission for Barry, dialogue suggests that Trevor once was or still is scared of clowns, saying such things as "I'm a big boy now" and "you can't hurt me anymore" (paraphrasing). **Additionally, when you get Lamar, Franklin, and Trevor to hang out together off mission, Franklin will mention he's sitting next to "Two Clowns" (Trevor and Lamar) Trevor then starts to get a little worried asking "Clown? Where?!" which may prove he is still scared of clowns. *Trevor tells Curtis Weaver, while taking him to Maude, that his father abandoned him in a shopping mall and in retaliation, he burnt the mall down. *In Trevor's trailer there is a flag on the wall with the emblem of a special forces unit called the Special Airborne Unit with the Latin motto 'Confide Nemini'. This could have been the unit that he was training in before his discharge. **The motto 'Confide Nemini' translates to "Trust No one" in English. *While flirting with strippers when receiving a private lap-dance, Trevor reveals that his mother was once a stripper. It is also revealed in the Strangers and Freaks mission Mrs. Philips that his mother was also a prostitute during dialogue. *While Trevor is often controlling, loud, and willing to hurt anyone who he perceives as a threat in some way, whether physically or mentally, he is terrified by his mother. Upon meeting her in his trailer in the mission Mrs. Philips, he speaks incoherent sentences, is unable to answer questions and runs off to do the job she assigns to him without questioning it. *He sometimes refers to his company's name as "Trevor Philips Industries" and "Trevor Philips Enterprises", switching between the two. *Trevor's favourite radio station is Channel X. Amusingly, when the player switches the frequency, Trevor may sometimes make a comment like "Nope, that's not right!" and change it back to Channel X. *When speaking to the Vinewood Zombie, Trevor reveals that he's glad his brother, Ryan, is dead, claiming it was an accident and not wanting to reveal any more information. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he can be found vomiting into a wall fountain at the winery in Tongva Hills mentioning that he swallowed a nose ring in the 90's. In another vomiting scene, it's implied that Trevor is a cannibal, as he says "Never eat Indian people". He tends also to be found lying drunk on several areas of Los Santos and Blaine County, from abandoned swimming pools to the tracks of a train. He also seem to have random encounters with the police, having an automatic 2-star wanted level as he's escaping from them. He will also randomly appear in his underwear, or for some reason, Trevor will appear in a dress. *While hanging out with Michael in free-roam Trevor can mention that he 'misses his innocence'. *He appears to enjoy nicknaming people, especially Michael, whom he refers to with a wide variety of nicknames throughout the story; "Pork chop", "Cowboy", "Sugar tits", "Cup cake", etc. *In GTA Online, Ron tells the player that he wouldn't like Trevor when he's angry, and that he would not like to see him that way is a reference to the Incredible Hulk whose response was similar, except it is "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." *As seen in the game, Trevor appears to be someone that scares everybody and many people tend to fear him. However, in GTA Online, Trevor angrily shouts at the character on why he isn't scared of him, to which in response shows the character to be quite serious and quiet. *In GTA Online, if you have a female character, Trevor will get angry because he claims the character's ruining his business without calling, writing or sending an "Inappropriate selfie of your tits". He will then tell the character that he loves her. *While golfing, Trevor says that he was the Canadian Under 18 Champion, and claims to have almost gone pro. *He is the only main character to not be involved in all of the heists. In particular, he is not involved in The Jewel Store Job, since he had yet to be re-introduced as a playable character, and in The Bureau Raid, due to his ever growing tensions with Michael. **He is also the only protagonist to make an appearance in GTA Online. *Trevor is the only playable character who can never enter Los Santos International Airport without obtaining a wanted level, as he is unable to purchase a hangar there because he owns one (two if you purchase the McKenzie Field Hangar) in Blaine County. *Trevor's signature color is orange as seen when using his rage mode, the screen tints orange, while Michael's ability tints blue and Franklin's tints green. *Despite having a drug addiction, there are only a few scenes in the whole entire games which include him doing drugs, but obviously many that relate to drugs. *Trevor looks slightly younger in GTA Online. He notably has fewer scars, wrinkles, and a smoother face. *Trevor's meth-lab in GTA V is not a meth-lab in GTA Online. It is just a liquor store used for robbing. This is due to the fact that GTA Online is set a few months before the story of GTA V. *During the time period of when Trevor steals Madrazo's wife, Martin will be quickly notified when Trevor goes back to the city. He will give Trevor a call while later sending an endless amount of hitmen. *Sometimes, when switching to Trevor, he might have his penis stuck in his pants' zipper. This will look particularly strange when Trevor wears sweatpants. *Sometimes, the LSPD can be heard taunting Trevor personally over the loudspeaker, shouting things like "Get down right now, Trevor!" This implies that he has had enough run-ins with the LSPD for them to know him personally. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto Series Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto